Where the Fearless Hide
by chucksitaliangurly
Summary: What if Sora had a sister who was a keyblade wielder and she unknowingly shared a paopu fruit with Riku? Earth is invested with heartless, organization 13 and other evils. Sometimes you gotta fight fire with fire. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I just want to start this story off saying that I adore kingdom hearts! I will not go into the final fantsy charcters at all, sorry to disappoint. But this is a classic story about battling good vs. evil with a big romance on the side. Please understnad that I am a college student and won't update everyday, but I think I can promise every week. If I get a review I will update asap! Please reveiw!! It means so much to me. So here's the first instalement of Where the Fearless Hide! Enjoy!!**

"Mirror Mirror on the wall, who's the most powerful one of all?"

"In fact there is not one but two, who will turn darkness to truth. Sora and Lucille mighty healers. Not one but two, keyblade wielders."

The ancient queen fell forward, collapsing on the giant gold framed mirror in front of her. She clung to the sides of the giant mirror, face full of disgust.

"I set my plans to get rid of Sora! I disconnected him from his friends! I was sure it was working! How could Riku come out of the darkness? Only with Riku's help could Sora beat the shadows… you mean to tell me he's alive and back at Destiny Islands, with Riku and Kairi? The very thought makes me sick! Impossible!! And Lucille?! Another keyblade wielder?! And a girl?! Impossible! You must be broken you worthless piece of garbage!"

In a fit of rage, she smashed her fist into the glass, her hope shattering, along with it, into a thousand tiny pieces.

* * *

And there she was, standing at the edge of the water. She was squishing her toes into the sand, relishing the feeling. She looked up at him like she always did and giggled. What a heavenly sound. The confusing dream was worth having as long as he could hear the black haired angel laugh. Her hair was so beautiful, nothing like he had ever seen. Her hair was _curly_, and fell just below her shoulders. The dark curls complimented her olive skin perfectly, and that _smile_, the way her deep brown eyes sparkled when her lips curved into an unmistakable grin. He was ogling her when he realized time was running out. He reached his arm out as he ran toward her, worry filled his whole being. And then it happened and he screamed no. She was yanked backward across the ocean. She looked like a rag doll, lifeless and limp, and her curls hide her face that he had come to memorize. He imagined what her face would look like at this moment; her eyes filled with fear, or worse… doll's eyes, dead.

"No!!" He screamed and sloshed out into the water, letting the liquid cool off his worried self.

Her head snapped up, their eyes locked.

"Save me! Help my Riku!"

Then she was pulled up vertically, and exploded into the sky, turning the sky dark, no light to be seen in the sky.

Riku bolted up into a sitting position, in a cold sweat. He had this dream every night for two months in a row now. Never had the girl spoken. They always just shared a silent connection. How did she know his name? He could feel the sweat dripping down his bare back, and he pulled his silver, straight hair to the top of his head. Who was she? Why was she haunting him? How could he save her? He had a sinking feeling he was running out of time. He threw the sheets off himself and got out of bed. He let his hair fall back down around his shoulders; his bangs sat just above his eyes, threatening to obscure his vision on a daily basis. He paced in his room, the only light being the blue moon. And that's when he realized something. Never before had he ran out into the water with such vigor, he had never shouted no that second time. Had he made a conscious effort to make contact? But how could that be possible in dreams?

"Who is she!" He demanded from the empty room.

He couldn't believe this was just a dream. This was a vision of some sort, and he needed to know what it meant. Fatigue hit his body and he decided not to fight it. He lay back down and pulled the sheets over his sticky body. He let himself fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Lucille was exhausted. It was 7:50 in the morning and she had just gotten on the bus to school. She was a junior in high school, and she didn't have her license yet, so the bus it was. She was only 16. She kept having this weird dream. She was at a beach, a beautiful place, and place she had never seen before. She was squishing the sand in between her toes, and she was giggling. Then she looked up at the shore and smiled. That's when she noticed him. He was _unmistakable_. His hair fell to the top of his shoulders, and his bangs fell right above his eyes, and in some places they were longer than that. And most importantly, it was _silver_. It was straight and somehow seemed spiky. He was slender, but also muscular. She could tell he was powerful. But there was gentleness in his green eyes. Eyes so green that you could see yourself reflected back in them, get lost in for days. That's when their eyes met. She was excited for the chance to get lost when it happened; she was pulled across the water.

Last night the dream had gone further than it ever had. He had coming running into the ocean, screaming no. Then she had said, save me, help me Riku. How did she know his name? She had only seen him in this dream she had been having the past two months. She remembered the weird sensation in the dream last night when he had called out no. It was like she could control what she was doing, she remember feeling helpless, so she called out to him. But had she really consciously called out to him? Even so that didn't explain how she knew his name.

"Lucille!! Did you do the bloody math homework or not?"

"Oh shut up Ben you are not British no matter how much you wish you were. And I did do my math homework but you are not seeing it you cheat!!"

Ben was her next door neighbor of, well all her life. She had lived in the same house, all her life. She couldn't wait till college so she could get out of town. Only one more year, she would constantly tell herself. In fact, Lucille was mentally preparing herself for one more day of high school. She was an individual, which in high school basically labels you as a freak. She didn't have any close friends, just a few class mates she could call school friends. It was painful when her mom asked why she didn't want to have birthday parties anymore.

"Because I have no friends mom! No one would come! God!" she had shouted at her mom.

Luckily she and her mother were close; she introduced her to the Beatles, the twilight zone, and star trek. From her father she got her love of nature and hiking. In fact Lucille had recently decided she wanted to be a photographer for a nature magazine, and travel all over the world taking beautiful pictures of exotic places. The bus went over a fairly large bump in the road shattering her day dream of the future. She brushed a curl out of her eyes, and muttered one more year under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

"So then, she called out for me said I need to save her! And she knew my name! How is this possible and more importantly what does it mean? I mean you know I've had this dream before but now it's changing! Like I can control my actions in the dream!"

Sora and Kairi were sitting on their paopu tree as Riku paced back and forth in front of them telling the dream.

"Maybe this is a girl you are destined to meet!" Kairi said taking hold of Sora's hand.

Sora rolled his eyes, "Maybe she is, but she definitely needs your help. What does she look like?"

"No she doesn't live on Destiny Islands. She has curly hair, black hair, and brown eyes. She is always wearing this pinkish, reddish dress. And she wears this long pearl necklace that's wrapped around her neck twice."

Sora took Kairi's hand in both of his and then rested his chin on the support of three hands.

"Before they keyblade found me, I was having weird thoughts, they were visions almost. Maybe the keyblade's coming for you!"

Riku gave Sora an incredulous look and sighed, "I don't think so. Me and keyblades don't mix so well. But I think I have to save this girl… no matter where she is. When she gets yanked away the sky turns pitch black, and it reminds me of the Shadow World."

"Well you said you think you were semi conscious right? Well try to talk to her!" Kairi said.

"How?"

"Well I know if I think about something a lot before I go to sleep I dream about it. Try it. It couldn't hurt right?"

"I guess… I hope it does! You should see her though… she's beautiful!"

"I still think it's destiny."

Sora squeezed Kairi's hand. He looked out into the ocean, truly pensive.

"Maybe…"

* * *

Lucille survived another day, but she longed so much for more. She sighed as she finished up her homework. Math. It was her downfall. As she struggled with the pearl necklace she always wore, a weird vision came to her. Her living room vanished in front of her eyes and a new scene erupted in front them. It was another boy, and immediately she knew his name was Sora. He was shorter than Riku, and had shorter spikier brown hair. He had blue eyes, big and full of emotions…just like hers. Sora was standing in open field, with grass swaying in the wind. His hand was outstretched, beckoning her toward him. She tried to run toward him but she couldn't get to him in time. The ground disappeared beneath her. She was falling through nothingness, until finally she hit a bottom. It was a black pit, she couldn't even make out if there were walls. She was terrified until she saw Riku appear out of thin air.

"Riku!!" She said running into his open arms.

"Don't worry Lucille, we can escape… together."

Lucille took a huge gasp of air. Her living room came back into focus. Luckily her mom was sleeping with the TV on, and hadn't noticed Lucille was far away from there. The pearl necklace that she always wore was chocking her. She quickly unwrapped it around her neck letting it fall around her stomach. How did she know Sora? He seemed, so familiar… And suddenly a wave of sleepiness coursed through her veins. She dragged herself up to her room, and plopped down on her bed that was right underneath the window. She knew she must be going crazy when she thought she saw someone in a black robe in the tree right outside her window.

"So it's official, I'm insane." She muttered as she pulled the blankets up to her shoulders. She shook her head so that she wasn't sleeping on her curls and then drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys are liking the story so far! Sorry the chapters are so short… it will get better I promise. Please Read and Review!! If I get a review I will post two chapters at once. Enjoy!**

Riku went to bed extra early that night, determined to make more contact. To find out who she was, where she was, and what her name was. It took him an hour and a half to get tired and restful enough to drop into sleep. It was around 9 at night when he finally dropped off into la la land.

The dream began as normal; the beautiful curly haired girl was squishing her toes in the sand. Her fingers were laced around her pearl necklace, almost like she was nervous.

"Hello?" Riku called out.

Her head snapped up, "Riku?"

Their eyes locked, Riku was having trouble breathing, "How do you know my name?"

"I don't know…I just do. I've dreamt about this every night for two months."

"Me too."

They had unconsciously drifted toward each other as they started talking.

"And today I had…a…," Her eyes dropped toward her bare feet, "vision, and Sora was there."

"You know Sora too?!" Riku said utterly confused.

"Listen Riku, I need to know if I'm going crazy, I mean are you more than a dream?" her brown eyes pleading, "How is this possible if you are real? What does it mean?"

"What's your name?" Riku said cocking his head to the right and holding his hand out for a handshake, slighting smiling.

"Lucille." She said taking his hand, and couldn't help but to smirk back at him.

Her name fit perfectly.

"Well Lucille," Riku said enjoying the mere fact that he had a name for his curly haired angel, "I am real. I've been having this dream for two months as well and I thought I was crazy. But I realized somehow I'm conscious right now, even if my body is physically asleep. And if you are crazy, well then I am too."

A strong gust of air came from behind Riku, and started pushing Lucille back. The grip he had on her hand tightened.

"Oh no." Lucille said wide eyed.

They both knew what was coming.

"No!" Riku shouted and pulled her in close enough to wrap both his arms around her, locking her in a tight embrace.

Lucille felt completely safe in his arms. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. He was a perfect height, about a head taller than her. It took Lucille a few seconds to realize they were both sailing through the air. Her eyes snapped open and gave Riku one last squeeze.

"Tomorrow night." She said and let the wind pull her upward.

Riku falling toward the ocean felt a hopeless sensation in every cell of his body. The last thing he saw was Lucille exploding into a blinding light and the all too familiar darkness spread endlessly above him. He braced himself for the impact, ready for the pain.

"Lucille!" he yelled out as he sat up right, drenched with sweat. He didn't feel reassured; in fact he just felt he had to save her that much quicker. Desperation hit and he wanted to cry. He would save Lucille. No matter what it took.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next installment. Please Review if you like the story, are confussed, or even if u hate it. I just would really like some feed back! Thanks.**

Lucille woke up with a start. She was panting and her heart was going to beat right on out of her chest. Was it all a dream? It couldn't be… she was sure now. It was real, Sora was real, Riku had to be real… but even so how was this possible? And why these dreams allowing them to see each other, if there was a way in the conscious world to reach each other? Lucille got out of bed, put on her three dollar slippers and stumbled though the dark to the bathroom. She poured herself a glass of water and stared at herself in the mirror.

Suddenly she could see Sora's face there. They did look alike, both with round emotional eyes, both of their faces easy to read. In the vision he was hopeful, ecstatic even. She remembered back to when she fell; she could see her falling had devastated him. Somehow they just seemed, connected. Lucille wanted to go back to sleep, no, let's be honest, she wanted to see Riku again. She wanted to figure out what was going on. It was such a strange feeling, realizing there was a whole other world she was connected to. And yet doubt filled her mind. There was no reason for this to be happening, this was nonsense. She was just sleep deprived, or too heavily caffeinated. But somehow she knew she could never dream up Riku, and especially Sora. Even if she was a only child who always had a space in her heart for a sibling that she didn't have, she didn't think herself crazy enough to imagine characters. They were real. Full of conviction, she stumbled back to her room and back to bed.

* * *

"No, I must finish this myself. If there's one thing I've learned it's that if you want something done right, do it yourself. I've wasted 3 years with this scheme and it didn't work! Riku escaped the darkness. Not one more hour will be wasted with plots. Sora's journey is complete but Lucille's hasn't even started yet. Earth will not have the chance to be connected, or fall into darkness. I will eliminate the key before either can happen."

"My queen, please let me assist you. Together, we could control the keyblade and conquer this world! With organization setting up a base on Earth, it's only a matter of time until the whole planet will be over taken!"

"Frolo no! Do you not understand these earthlings? They are not peaceful, they will try fight the heartless. And not like any fighting you could ever dream about. Instead of magic they have science and instead of swords they have guns. They are no match for organization 13. Without their precious Ansem they cannot function. And they are a race so full or evil and hate, the whole world will be heartless in an hour of their arrival! They are just bidding there time, but I understand the graveness of our position. I must unleash the heartless soon. Lucille and who she's connected with, what's she's connected with, are just too powerful! She must not be allowed to live! I showed Sora mercy 3 years ago, not ordering my sister Maleficent to kill him, but that was a mistake! I should have the boy killed!"

Frolo shook his head and took off his hat, "Begging your forgiveness. At least let me come with you when you release the heartless and when you dispose of her."

The queen pondered this a minute, "Alright. There could be complications I don't see. Tonight I will get her while she sleeps. It will be too easy…"

Frolo put his hat back on, and swelled with pride. She was letting him come.

"I think you underestimate the speed of the ship," he started smugly, "Given the galaxy that earth is in it will take at least one full day to get there. And I believe she has school, it's only September… we couldn't kill her then. It would be best to arrive at night."

"Fine!" she said storming out of the dimly lit room, "We will get her not tonight but the night after. Friday. We leave a dawn."

* * *

"Riku?"

Riku unwillingly opened his eyes. The first thing he was Sora's trademark smile, those big blue eyes, "Howdy!!"

"AHH!" Riku shouted and sat up, swatting at Sora.

Sora jumped out of the way just in time. He just laughed. He was already dressed and ready to go. It was Thursday and they had school.

"What is it Sora?" Riku said swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Well one, you over slept. School starts in ten minutes. And two, I saw her!! The girl with curly black hair and brown eyes, she is pretty. It's eerie though Riku, almost like I've seen her before."

Riku got to his feet, blood rushed to his head and he felt light headed. He staggered to his closet, pulling out a fresh set of clothes.

"I saw her last night too; we were talking… her name's Lucille."

"Lucille…," Sora said turning around giving Riku privacy as he dressed, "I think that was my grandma's name… I can't remember though. She died when I was five."

Riku was almost done getting dressed, just putting the finishing touches on his outfit. Sora turned back around to face Riku,

As he slipped on his gloves he said, "Listen Sora, the gummi ships still working right? It's in the secret place behind the waterfall still?"

"Yeah… but why?" Sora said confusion all over his face.

Riku's mouth turned into a beautiful smirk, such a rare occasion but it was precious. Sora couldn't help but to smile as well.

"I need to see her… in person. I know she's in some kind of trouble, even if neither one of us knows what it is." Riku said walking out of his room.

"But Riku! We have school?! Can't it wait? Hey!" Sora shouted trying to catch up with Riku who had just broken out into a run, "And even if you could fly the gummi ship without me where is she anyway?!"

Riku glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

"I'll find out tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

Lucille had an awful day at school. She couldn't concentrate at all, her mind kept wandering to the beach world. Somehow she knew it was a different planet entirely, because it was just not possible for a beach to be so clean and perfect on earth. And she was tired. After she'd woken up from the dream, she couldn't sleep. She kept on tossing and turning, images of Sora and Riku flashing in her mind. And sometimes, she was almost asleep, she would see the face of a very pale women, and then her face would be so twisted, so full of hate that Lucille would sit up in terror. The face gave her an ominous feeling something bad was going to happen. She couldn't shake the feeling. She clung onto her pillow, trying to think of happy things, but she couldn't… she felt so hopeless. She would let her mind wander and it always ended up back on the beach. She wished that she could slip back into sleep and meet Riku but it never happened.

Lucille ate dinner with her parents in silence. They were both worried about taxes, so they didn't notice that Lucille wasn't all there. After dinner she finished her homework and tried to watch TV with her parents. She just couldn't get into the show, the pointless drama just couldn't hold her attention. It was around 8 o clock and she decided that was an acceptable hour for bed, a little early but not so much as to cause them alarm. She kissed her parents good night and trudged up to her room and put on the Beatle's cd Help.

"Here I stand hand in hand…" John's voice filled her room, "Hey you got to hide your love away…"

Lucille lay on her bed, feet where her head normally was so that she could look out the window without hurting her neck. The sun was setting, and it lit up the clouds around the sky in various shades of oranges, blues and grays. She felt her eyes getting heavy, and she couldn't fight it.

The last thing she heard was, "Falling, yes I'm falling, and she keeps calling, me back again."

The breeze felt excellent on her skin. She looked up, and saw she was back on the perfect beach. The second thing she noticed was no Riku. Maybe this was a normal dream? If that was the case then she had time to waste. Lucille decided to go for a walk along the beach shore. Lucille then realized she was wearing her favorite pink red dress that she always wore whenever she had the dream, and she had no shoes and her pearls like always. Maybe this wasn't a normal dream. The mere fact that she could decide this wasn't a normal dream also helped Lucille decide this world was so much more than a dream. Lucille walked along the beach front, looking out at the crystal clear blue waters. She looked to her other side and noticed there was a thick forest in the center of the island. This had to be what paradise looked like.

As Lucille passed a shack, which at the roof of the shack she saw there was a boardwalk leading out to a small hill, with a tall tree on it. She went into the shack and climbed the stairs and crossed the boardwalk. As she drew closer she couldn't take her eyes off the tree. This tree was like nothing she had ever seen before. It was a tall tree, but somehow the trunk had got blown over, so the thing was laying down horizontally.

"Cool!" Lucille said running through the sand and climbed up onto it.

The view from this tree was perfect, you could see on to forever. The tree was surprisingly thick as well. She could sit and put her arms back behind her body to support her weight. As she shifted into this position she noticed the tree had yellow fruit in the branches. Lucille started crawling toward the end. The contrast of the green leaves and the yellow fruit was breath taking. Lucille stopped about two feet from the end shocked.

"No way!"

The fruits were shaped like stars! She wondered how they tasted… She reached out to take a front when she heard pounding on the ground off to her left. She tried to turn around but moved to quickly and forgot where she was.

"Oops!" she said as the ground came swimming up at her face.

Lucille braced herself to get covered with sand, and squeezed her eyes shut. She hated sand on her face. She waited a second, still no collision. Surely the tree had been closer to the ground and she should have hit the sand by now? That's when she slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh!"

She said blushing. Riku had caught her in his arms, and was now grinning sheepishly down at her.

"This is Lucille," he said calling over his shoulder, "I never realized how klutzy you were before." He whispered at her.

Being so close to him made her head spin. Those green eyes, she was losing her train of thought.

"Shut up." She said meaning to be stern but couldn't stop smiling at him.

Riku just laughed and then turned to face his friends who had been following behind him. He still didn't put her down.

"Hi." Lucille said as she struggled to make sure she wasn't flashing them with her underwear.

Riku chuckled and set her on her feet. Lucille gave him a wry smile and brushed her dress down. She turned to look at Sora and a mystery girl.

"Hi! I'm Sora!"

Lucille smiled as she recognized the already familiar face. He was very cute and had a genuineality to him.

"Hi Lucille! I'm Kairi!"

"Hey there. I've seen you before Sora but it's nice to meet you. And you too Kairi!"

"It's weird isn't it? Like we've met before?" Sora said eagerly.

Riku glanced at Kairi and then to the forest. Lucille just giggled.

"It is. It's unexplainable to me."

"It's nice to meet you too," Kairi said offering Lucille her hand, she shook it firmly, "Riku kept telling us about this girl with curly hair, it's nice to finally meet you."

Riku head snapped back at them and he glared at Kairi. Lucille just giggled. If only he knew how much she had been obsessing over him.

"Anyway…" Riku started his jaw tight, "We need to find out where you are from Lucille, I mean I know how the dream normally ends so I think we only have a short amount of time left."

Lucille gulped. It was a scary feeling when she was jerked vertically up. She would reach a certain point, and then nothingness. She couldn't even feel the terror she knew she would be feeling. It was absolutely terrifying. She instinctively started to fiddle with her necklace with her right hand, leaving the other limp at her side. Riku glanced at her left hand, and then decided to act on his instincts. He took Lucille's left hand in his right, and gave it a gentle squeeze. A fresh batch of butterflies erupted in Lucille's stomach. Kairi beamed at them.

"I live on a planet called Earth. In Dayton, it's in Ohio…"

The blank looks on their faces stopped her. They really had no idea where she was. It felt odd to be informing people about Earth.

"Here," Sora said pulling out a silver ring from his pocket, "This has a tracker in it, if you have it on, our computer knows exactly where you are. It's the little opal there in the heart; it has a computer chip in it."

Lucille dropped her right hand from the tangle that had become her necklace and accepted the ring from Sora. She brought it up to her face so she could examine it. It was actually very beautiful. She had no idea how there was a computer chip in it. Riku held up their hands and Lucille smiled as he slipped the ring onto her left thumb.

"But how are you getting to Earth? Where are we now?"

"We are on Destiny Islands! Home to the most beautiful things in the universe!" Sora said taking Kairi hand, she giggled, "And we have this cool gummi ship that flies super fast, like it goes ten times the speed of light! It's amazing" he finished excitedly.

"I keep feeling like you are in danger Lucille, like there's something coming to get you. I mean the dream could be symbolic, I don't know…" Riku trailed off, looking down at his feet.

"No I have the same feeling! I'm glad you can come… save me."

Lucille looked at Riku's face, which had raised to meet her gaze.

"When are we going to leave?" Kairi asked, the look of worry on her face.

"Tomorrow. At first light. You two don't mind coming do you?" Riku questioned, a certain desperation in his voice.

"Course not! It will be an adventure!" Sora said.

Lucille shook her head, it all seemed insane. For one when she woke up the ring would disappear! And how could they find her on Earth, Earth for goodness sakes! Home to 6 billion people, when they had never been there before? And a ship that could travel ten times the speed of light? Impossible.

A gush of wind blew threateningly.

"Oh no…" Lucille said, brow crumpling to make worry lines.

Riku sprang up and pulled Lucille into a tight hug. Sora and Kairi dropped to the ground as a tornado gust pulled Lucille and Riku out over the water. Lucille let a tear escape out of her eye. Riku was looking at her face, frowning.

"I will save you."

"I know…" Lucille said uncertainly.

They were pretty far out over the ocean, any second now she was going to be pulled upward.

"I swear to you Lucille…"

"Goodbye!" She yelled as he slipped out of her arms and fell to the water.

Upward she flew until the sky turned black, fear, and then nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Riku was the last one to wake up. He had got Sora and Kairi to skip school preparing the gummi ship, gathering supplies for the trip tomorrow. They all went to sleep early around the fire they had built out on the beach, all discussing what the dream meant. Something Kairi had said early that day still really bothered Riku.

"Maybe, when she gets pulled into the sky, and everything turns black, maybe that means she's going to succumb to the darkness. Maybe you are the only one that can stop her from going over."

Riku stared at Kairi for the longest time. Her words haunted him. They made him think about his past, how he was easily manipulated because of his over eager spirit. He wanted Kairi, and he thought if he could save her alone she would finally choose between him and Sora. How wrong he had been! Kairi and Sora were meant for each other, he could tell that now. They were both so innocent, and pure of heart. He had proof that he wasn't.

"Morning sleepy head!" Kairi said over the fire that Sora was tending to.

" Morning… Ugh what time is?" Riku said looking around at the sky.

There was a hint of light escaping from the east.

"Let's go… after we eat," Riku added after the horrified look on Sora's face.

"Ok, I'll make us some eggs. Some protein to start off the day!"

Sora rolled his eyes, Kairi was always trying to make sure Sora was healthy. It was ridiculous honestly; he was a keyblade wielder after all… "Thank you both so much for doing this with me. I know it's… odd… or maybe I'm just crazy but I have to try to meet this girl in person."

"Riku the tracker was working when I checked the ship this morning, off in a galaxy far far away, she's real," Kairi reassured him.

Riku gulped. So he wasn't crazy, there really was a girl out there who needed his help, maybe needed to be saved from going to the Shadow World. Were heartless and nobodies, and he couldn't bare to think it, organization 13 invading Earth? Was the whole world in danger or was it just Lucille? He wasn't sure which he would prefer.

Kairi passed around the skillet and the shoveled the eggs onto their plates. They ate in silence, all of them anticipating the long flight, and then the search for Lucille. It seemed like time was passing in super slow motion. It seemed like hours later they were all done with their breakfast.

"Ready to go?" Kairi asked after they had cleaned up their camp, made sure there was no trace of them ever being there.

"I'm ready as I'm going to be," Riku muttered to himself and audibly, "Let's go."

* * *

Lucille was absolutely ADD the entire day at school. First of all, she had _held _a _boys_ hand. Let's ignore the fact that it was in a dream and the dream was set on another planet and the whole thing could be fake, or made up by her unstable mind, but _she held a boys hand_! Lucille had liked plenty of boys but it never ended well, she always ruined their friendship, or just over analyzed everything and ruined it that way. Secondly, when she woke up in the middle of the night, knowing terror in every bone in her body, there was a ring on her left thumb. It was the exact ring Sora had given her. Wasn't this proof that it was real? But she wouldn't let herself believe until she saw them all in the flesh and blood. They had said they were coming _tonight_. It was her own personal rescue from her life, a year early! That was if she wasn't crazy…

The weather was very bleak, the sky threatening rain. It was giving her the creeps in fact. The ominous feeling was back, and it seemed she may actually have a reason. After she got off the bus that day and was walking to her house, she noticed a strange black, _thing_ wondering in someone's yard. As soon as she was sure that the thing was no dog or person, it ran back into the protection of the backyard, and out of sight. Another sign she was nuts. It finally started to rain around 7 o clock. And then it didn't stop.

"Why are you staring out the window all night?" Lucille's mom asked, "Haven't you seen rain before?"

"Huh?" Lucille said ripping herself from the window in the living room where she had been sitting for 3 hours.

"Bella it's 10 o' clock and you look exhausted! Go to sleep!"

"Ok mom, good night!" Lucille said getting up off the couch, hugged her mom and walked defeated up to her room.

When they were going to come? They only had two hours left! She was starting to panic when she decided to try to get some sleep. She got dressed in the outfit that she always wore in the dreams. It was silly and ridiculous, but it made her feel like maybe it could be real. She petted the ring, wishing time would pass quickly. When they didn't come she'd know that she was crazy and she could move on with her life.


	7. Chapter 7

The trip was long and awful. None of them felt much like talking, and they were in a cramped space for five thirty in the morning until eleven at night. They brought freeze dried food and disposed of waste in a cup. All in all not a fun trip. Finally they were in the right galaxy, and then they were right by earth.

"Earth." Sora said in a flat voice.

He had taught Riku how to fly, but he still fly the majority of the time. He was exhausted. You could see it on his face. Kairi also wore a glum expression, almost like she knew things were going to end badly. Riku was all but insane with anticipation, he was so anxious to meet her in person. Would the uncomfortable butterflies be there when he saw her? He sure hoped so.

"So the tracker says she in the Northern hemisphere."

Sora slowed down ever so slightly as the entered the foreign atmosphere. They all looked around at the amount of people everywhere! It was surely stunning. No wonder Lucille was worried about them finding her. When they could make out the details on the trees, Riku thought he might throw up.

"Do you think she will be awake?"

"I highly doubt it. I bet she was worried we wouldn't come so she'd try to fall asleep." Kairi answered Riku's question.

"I hope we find her in time…" Sora said, letting his statement hang in the air.

What were they rushing across the universe to save her from? It had to be pretty bad didn't it? They landed in an open field in a forest that was on the edge of her backyard. It was about a half mile walk from the field to her house. As they got out of the gummi ship, there was a sense of foreboding, almost like they weren't the only one's rushing over to Lucille. The wind blew all around them, everything was awake because of the motion in the trees. Riku felt connected to Lucille, like if he could prevent her from going over to the Shadow World, his slate would be wiped clean. He knew his friends forgave him but he hadn't forgiven himself yet. Riku ran ahead of Sora and Kairi, trying to get to her as fast as he could.

* * *

"Idiot!" the queen shouted at Frolo, "Dayton not Cincinnati! It will take another hour to walk there!"

"I'm sorry…" Frolo said, even though he wasn't. He had just spent almost two day confined in a tiny craft with her, flown across the universe just to kill some useless girl, and she was mad he was one city away, ridiculous!!

"Don't worry Frolo… you will be punished."

Frolo gulped and stared down at the stream of glowing lights. They were walking above a highway, and he was becoming memorized by the moving lights. It was around 10:30, hopefully they could make it in a hour…

* * *

The beach didn't look right, well it did at first. Lucille was there with Riku like normal, she tried to talk to him, but he didn't move.

"Hello?" she said confused why he didn't say anything.

"Riku?" she questioned as she put her hand on his shoulder, or at least that's what she was trying to do.

Her hand fell through his shoulder, touching nothing at all. It was at that moment she realized that everything around her was a hologram, an echo maybe, but nothing was real. She knelt down groping for a handful of sand. The image blurred for a moment but that was it, she could get not one grain of sand to stay in her hand. And then she felt the sensation of falling, and darkness encroached on her as every visible thing disappeared.

"Riku!" She shouted as she fell to nothingness, "Save me!"

"I will, I promise. Just hold on."

"To what!?" She cried in agony. Everything was black, and it was only Riku's voice reassuring her.

And then she realized she couldn't even see her own body, or even feel it. The vast emptiness continued. Soon she stopped falling there was just nothing! She was losing sense of direction, time, everything. It was so disorienting to not have a physical body, trapped inside her own mind. The minutes went by, they seemed like eternity. Just as soon Lucille was willing to give up, to let go completely, she heard a voice.

"Don't trust anyone. There is no such thing as love, compassion, meaningful existence at all. The only thing that matters is power. And I can give you endless power. Just let go of them, let go of your memories."

"No." Lucille thought, screamed in desperation in her own mind.

"This sense of despair will _never_ end if you don't give in."

"No!! Memories are all I have now, but I know the people in my memories, the places, the emotions, the faith is all tied to real, meaningful things! I won't give in to you!"

She heard the voice laugh, a cool slow laugh.

"Fine. Enjoy the nothingness that is the Shadow World."

And the sense of nothing grew even stronger. Not only did she not have a body, she was starting to lose memories, feelings, and then suddenly she couldn't remember anything, it was just… _nothing_.

And then suddenly she heard a voice, clear and loud, and she remembered who she was, her memories came rushing back to her. Now she had thoughts, just not a body.

"She looks like she's having a nightmare," the familiar voice of Sora.

"I hope we're not too late," the most beautiful voice said filled with concern.

"Let's get her up and get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

"Sora! This is her home! Don't be so judging!" Kairi scolded.

"Honestly doesn't she look like she's in pain?" Riku said each word loaded with worry and fear.

"Then wake her up!" Sora whined.

"Lucy? Lucille?? Wake up sweetie."

She could almost feel his hand there on her shoulder, gently trying to shake her back to consciousness, but she couldn't. She tried to come back to life, but something was holding her back, it was like she was fighting through quick sand.

"Riku." She tried to say.

"Lucille?!" he said gently stroking her check, becoming desperate.

That's when her eyes popped open. A vision of a silver haired angel came slowly into focus. Distress that filled his eyes made them look huge. Slowly, ever so slowly she sat up. She looked around her dark room, and there they were. Riku, Sora and Kairi, Sora and Kairi standing at the end of her bed beaming at her, and Riku, oh Riku! He was kneeling at the side of her bed; he moved his hand back to her shoulder. She met his gaze.

"Are you ok?" he asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! I promise to keep updating as soon as I can. Enjoy!**

Words wouldn't come to her, so she let the tears well up in her eyes. Then she regained control of her throat, she sobbed.

"Riku!" She said throwing her arms around him, hiding her face in his chest.

As he put his arms around her, tightening the embrace, she felt amazed to be in his arms, and arms she knew were_ real_. The dream had been so real, so vivid; it was something she would never forget. And later, when she wasn't so terrified, she would ask Riku if he knew what the Shadow World was.

"What happened?" He said squeezing her tight.

"It was just a dream… *sniff sob* but it was so real though!"

"Um…. Riku?" Sora said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yea?" Riku said facing Sora, patting Lucille's back trying to comfort her.

"A member from Organization 13 is out there in that tree."

Riku stood up, still holding Lucille. He leaned into the window, and confirmed Sora's suspicions. Riku's grip tightened on Lucille as he realized this was the danger Lucille faced, this was what was haunting her dreams. And the force that she clung onto him! She was still crying as well.

"Lucille honey, is there another way out of your house beside the back or front doors?"

She simply nodded at first, but then realized they needed to know, "We could go out the garage."

"Ok. We need to go." Sora said leading the way out of the room,

Riku scooped Lucille off the bed and followed Sora and Kairi out of the room. Sora went down the stairs and went the right way like he knew where he was going.

"Riku?" Sora whispered one in the garage, "You see who was out there?"

"No, they were hiding among the leaves so I couldn't tell."

"Dang. I wish I knew how careful we had to be."

"We'll just be super quiet and hopefully sneak by." Kairi said with a grim expression on her face.

"Lucille?" Riku said stroking her face.

"Hmm?" She said lifting her head off Riku's chest but she still had her eyes still closed.

"Does this door make a lot of noise?"

"Only when you open it fast." She mumbled.

"Huh?" Sora said looking dazed, no doubt he couldn't understand what she had just said.

Riku chuckled, "Just open it slowly."

"Oh!" Sora and turning to the garage door.

"Lucille I'm bringing you to Destiny Islands. I think the heartless are coming to earth so you'll be safer there. I think you will like it though. It's beautiful there, in my opinion the most beautiful place in the universe. Is that ok?"

"Coarse." She said resting her head on his chest again.

"Got it!" Sora whispered triumphantly.

He grabbed Kairi's hand and ducked under the half opened door. Riku knelt down and went under. The sky was black over them. Sora was gently pulling down the garage down when… SMASH! Lucille somehow came awake, and jumped. Riku jumped too, letting Lucille down on the ground. Lucille glanced around at her surroundings and saw Sora looking guilty by the garage door. He had let the door slam down.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize to her! Apologize to me! Trying to sneak off without saying hi."

"Demyx!" Sora cried.

The figure in all black now stood in front of them, a sideways smirk on his twisted face. He had flaming red hair that shot right out the back of his head in neat little rows. Everyone tensed up. Sora took battle stance and the keyblade came to him. Kairi put her fists up pathetically, and Riku drew his sword, that was the mostly deadly looking thing Lucille had ever seen. All these weapons and Lucille was lost. This Demyx didn't look dangerous! In fact he seemed like a goof ball. It didn't help his case when Demyx pulled out a weapon shaped like a strange guitar. Suddenly Lucille noticed her hand seemed heavier. She glanced down at her hand and realized she was now holding a weapon similar to Sora's, just a little more slender of a frame.

"What the…?!" Lucille said lifting it to her eye level so she could examine the strange sword more.

"She has a keyblade too?! That's why must have been sent to kill her!" Demyx declared.

"You're not touching her!" Riku yelled as he lunged at him.

"Aww, this is rich! How do ya'll know each other? Ya meet a bar bee que or something?"

"Enough crap! Let's take him down Riku!" Sora said confidently.

The fact Lucille had a key blade threw Sora off but it also made him realize there was more going on here then what he originally thought. They needed to get back to Destiny Island and find out what was really going on. Kairi stepped back, and glanced away from their battle.

"Heartless!" She screamed and slunk back to the garage door.

"OOOh!! We don't have time for this!" Demyx said mockingly.

Riku turned his attention to the heartless and started slashing away. Lucille moved next to Kairi, who in turn grabbed her hand for comfort. Lucille was completely lost. What were these creatures, the heartless? And who was this Demyx person? Who had sent him to kill her and why? Things just didn't add up. She watched Riku twirl around eradicating the heartless, and she couldn't help but think her life was spinning out of control, or at least out of reality.

"So you want to dance keyblade wieldier? Or should I say wielders? I just don't get it! How are there two?"

"Demyx I don't know!" Sora said lunging at him.

Demyx spun and blocked the attack behind his back. He started to laugh.

"Nice try. What you have to split the power between you two? OR have you just gotten rusty?!"

Demyx moved to strike but Sora blocked it. Sora felt anger rush through him and he decided to use it. Screaming, Sora went into a crazed fit spinning like a top around Demyx slashing at him. Demyx blocked each attempt, but he was no longer smiling. He was also panting and seemed less sure of himself. He clumsily began a new attack, which Sora easily defeated.

"Not laughing now! Come on! Show me what you got!" Sora yelled slicing at Demyx. He blocked it but feel to the ground, knees giving up. He looked up at Sora with terror in his eyes.

"The light is winning." He muttered.

Demyx stumbled to his feet, determined to get at least one person in their party. He decided to go with the old fake. He noticed how Kairi and the girl were clinging onto each other in fright, the keyblade being held loosely in her hand. If he could just sneak past Sora, Riku was too busy to notice, he could get to them. Good thing there were so many heartless around. Demyx pretend to be in pain still, letting out a load moan. It worked. Sora relaxed his muscles and took a step back. Exactly what he wanted him to do.

He sprung up and leaped across the pavement. Sora was knocked to the ground on his butt, which gave a loud thud, as Demyx rushed past. Sora looked on in terror as Kairi and Lucille cowered against the garage door. Lucille had raised her keyblade in a pitiful attempt to defend them. Lucille then turned her head sideways and closed her eyes. It was obvious that if a fly landed on the key blade it would be knocked out of her hand.

"Riku!" Sora screamed in desperation, he himself was paralyzed with fear, fear of losing Kairi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that I confused Demyx with Axel… I really meant it to be Demyx! I think I was trying to describe his kinda mullet with spikes at the top hair doo… Anyway please keep reading and reviewing!! Enjoy.**

Riku stopped twirling around the heartless and spun to face the garage door. He could see Demyx circling them, getting closer and closer with every move. Riku's face hardened, a thin line replaced his mouth. He crouched down and bounded with all his might to reach them. He came from the left with enough force to knock Demyx off his feet.

"You okay?" Riku said pausing in front of the girls.

They nodded and he sprung back into action. He leaped and was now towering over Demyx. Demyx curled into fettle position. As Riku raised his sword, Demyx screamed and a cloud of darkness engulfed him. A second later the cloud was gone and so was Demyx.

"Damn it!" Riku yelled, punching his fist into the air.

"It's ok. Let's just get out of here!" Sora cried.

Lucille followed Riku's gaze and saw Sora had stood up and was now fighting off heartless. A few nobodies had appeared on the scene as well. Of coarse Lucille didn't know they were nobodies, she just saw strange, taller, silver creatures that move very stealthily.

"Lucille." Kairi said squeezing her hand, urging her to follow.

She had been stunned into stillness, and just realized that Riku and Sora were already halfway down the drive way. She allowed Kairi to take her way from the home she had known for 16 years, feeling dazed. She was really leaving, not just leaving home but earth altogether! It was madness! They were passing the park across her street, and her senses were starting to come back. She took notice of all the dark little monsters crawling around her home. It gave her heartache to run, so that she and Kairi could catch up to Riku and Sora.

"Can we save everyone from these beasts?" Lucille said still holding onto Kairi's hand who was now at her side.

"Maybe, but right now we have to figure out what's going on. We need to talk to King Mickey." Sora yelled back over his shoulder, for e was now running ahead of the pack.

Lucille's heart sank. Maybe? Only maybe her home would be saved? Tears were springing to her eyes, she was clenching her teeth, and bawled her fist, letting go of Kairi's hand.

"We're moving too slow!" Sora said who had fallen back to the rest of them.

"I can't run any faster!" Kairi pleaded.

Sora sighed and scooped her up in his arms.

"Riku get Lucille!" He called as he ran to the end of the street taking a sharp turn to the left.

Riku who had been silent the whole journey looked at Lucille with wide eyes, like he just realized what was going on. He fell into pace right beside her.

"May I?" He asked while holding his arms open to her.

She merely nodded, because she had lost the battle. Tears were streaming down her frowning cheeks.

"It'll be ok." Riku said once she was securely in his arm, head buried in his chest.

"But I don't want to abandon Earth… that's not right."

Riku turned onto the short stretch of road there was left before the forest started, "We aren't, we can come back if it's safe…" hearing a tiny sob he edited, "When it's safe."

He felt her nuzzle her head, and then clutch him tightly. He petted her head, and smiled meekly. Here she was, in the flesh, but instead of a smile stretched across her face, tears were stained upon her cheeks. Riku glanced ahead as he entered the forest, and realized he could not see Sora. He speed up.

"Sora!" he called.

"Yea I'm at the gummi ship! I'm just warming it up! It's going to be a tight fit though." yelled Sora.

Riku reached the ship and saw Sora hovering around the ship, making sure everything would work properly. Kairi was sitting in the backseat already, and when she saw them coming she scooted over to make room for Lucille. Riku crouched down and put Lucille into the ship. She reluctantly let go, but then sat upright, drying her wet eyes. Riku flashed his mysterious smile. Lucille couldn't help but to return it.

Kairi put her arm around her and gave her a squeeze, "It's going to be okay, that's what's going to happen. Everything's okay. I know it."

Lucille let her fear melt away and sat back. Riku climbed into the passenger side, and Sora climbed into the ships cockpit. Sora flicked some switches to make sure the craft was working.

"Let's get back home." Sora said as the engines roared to life.

Lucille wanted to look out the window and watch her world shrink away but the speed of the gummi ship wouldn't allow it. It was terrifying, how fast they zoomed through the sky, the force was crushing down on them all, it was just that Lucille wasn't used to it. The landscape was no more than a blur of colors; it hurt her eyes to look at. It almost made her physically sick; she had to stare at the floor with her head between her knees. Kairi who was sitting next to her gently patted her back. Riku and Sora were completely silent until they left Earth's atmosphere.

"How long?" Riku question after he glimpsed back at Lucille who had just resurfaced, still not looking too hot.

"Maybe, noonish?"

"Noon? I will have to go to the bathroom by then!" Riku said throwing his arms up in the arm and then slouching back in his seat.

His goal was obtained when the girls started to giggle.

"Way to be over dramatic…" Sora trailed off.

Folding her arms and sitting back in her seat Lucille asked, "Aren't you tired Sora? I mean do you want someone else to drive?"

"Oh it's ok. I'm used to this whole no sleeping thing."

They all feel silent, and remained so for the rest of the flight. Everyone was contemplating the events that had just taken place. They were all looking out at the black that sometimes was home to a white speck or two. No matter how many times you fly in space its still awe inspiring. Time slowly ticked by, and everyone was getting crank. They hadn't eaten and the gummi ship wasn't the most comfortable thing to sleep in.

"What time is it?" Kairi asked in agony.

"Around 11:30." Sora answered.

Riku and Lucille were both asleep. Kairi felt obligated to stay up with Sora, but would occasionally drift off to sleep. A few more minutes after they had spoken Destiny Islands came into view.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so I don't know if this is right, but for future knowledge in my story, organization 13 has been around for a long time. If this is horrible wrong, please let me know. Enjoy this section and I will update as soon as I can! Thanks so much for reading! It means the world to me.**

"Finally!" Kairi couldn't help it and yelled.

Lucille yawned then said, "Warp speed Sora! I have to pee like no other!!"

Riku stretched, leaning back over his seat, "High five!" he said to Kairi.

She gave him a high five and then broke away pointing out the window, "Look! There it is!! Home sweet home!"

She laughed and Lucille leaned around Kairi to see better. It was so blue! All the oceans looked so clear as well. It truly seemed like the perfect paradise. The ship zoomed across the sky, getting closer and closer to the ground. Lucile saw the world come into focus and she couldn't contain her excitement, and hardly her bladder. She recognized the beach she had visited so often in her dreams, and the special tree, After a smooth landing they all clambered out of the ship. Riku beamed at Lucille causing the color to rush to her face. Kairi giggled and grabbed her hand.

"Come on silly! I'll take you to the seashore shack so that you can use the bathroom and freshen up. You two go get some food and meet us at the tree!"

"Mkay!" Sora said and ran in the other direction with Riku, who winked at Lucille before he ran off.

"Oh my goodness Kairi I'm going to pee my pants!!" Lucille said, while smiling after Riku.

"Well let's go then! The shack isn't that far away, just around through those trees then around the bend."

They broke off at a sprint, Kairi leading the way. Kairi lead the way through some beautiful tall trees, then turned onto a little dirt path. They followed it to the end where a very humble looking building stood. Kairi pushed open the door to reveal the inside. There wasn't much inside, there were a few couches here and there.

"That little room is the bathroom!" Kairi said flopping down one of the couches.

Lucille ran into the room and yanked off her pants. Finally she finished then washed her hands. She looked at herself in the mirror. Yikes! She splashed some water on her face and smoothed out her hair with some water. She figured there were more important things than looks and gave up. She opened the door and look around for Kairi, but she didn't see her.

"Kairi?" she called.

She looked around the dimly lit space and noticed a staircase. Something about the way the little bit of light there was hit the stair case made Lucille decide to climb them. Dark and windy, the stairs seemed to never have an end, but that was probably due to the fact that Lucille was very on edge. Finally she saw bright white light coming out beneath a door to the outside world. She realized that this was the shack that was connected to the island that was home to the paopu tree. She pushed open the door with vigor, excited to find her new friends waiting for her,

"There you are silly!" Kairi said greeting Lucille with an enthusiastic smile on her face.

"Sorry, I really had to go." Lucille said beaming back at Kairi. She was so glad to be out of that dark shack and out in the breeze of destiny islands.

"Feeling better?" Kairi said heading toward the boardwalk.

"Much. I'm just so exhausted!"

"I know how you feel. After my journeys through the universe I was completely ready to go home."

"Journeys through the universe?" Lucille said as they reached the tiny island.

"Yeah when I was kidnapped because I was a princess of heart and then when I had forgotten Sora and then Riku came to get me to save him."

"Wow... you forgot... Sora?"

"Well yes for the time being I could remember a thing about him! He was just a shadow of a memory to me. But honestly I could never really forget him! We shared a paopu fruit when we were younger so that means our destinies are intertwined forever."

Lucille was completely lost, and she was starting to get overwhelmed.

"You have so much to catch up on! Like the heartless and the darkness and nobodies and organization 13." Kairi said as she climbed onto the paopu tree, which Lucille now knew had magical powers.

She tried to lift herself on the tree too but her body was in shock and her muscles weren't responding properly. There was so much more going on then she could ever have imagined. It was all so surreal, in fact it was giving her the creeps. It took all the strength in her to keep herself from breaking down and screaming at the top of her lungs. Still as a statue, Lucille had become until she heard footsteps on the boardwalk.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey!" Sora called, "We brought you lovely ladies some food!"

Kairi hoped down from the tree and grabbed a handful from Sora. She then plopped down right there, and began shoving food in her mouth. Sore laughed and joined her on the ground, gorging themselves on various fruits.

Riku approached Lucille slowly. Just by the look on her face he could tell that she was freaking out. Her body posture looks like it was just waiting for the command and then it would collapse into fetal position.

"Hey you ok?" he offered her a piece of bread.

She took it, and bit off a huge piece. She was starving obviously. A small chuckle escaped from Riku's lips.

Cocking his head slightly, "Would you sit on the tree with me?"

She simply nodded, and continued to chew. Riku sat the food down on one end of the tree, then came back and picked Lucille up. Now typically, this would set off and eruption of butterflies in her stomach, but she was honestly too far gone to get excited. She simply remained munching on her loaf of bread. He sat her down on the tree, then sat on the other side of the fruit, and pushed it closer to her.

"Eat up, then we'll talk."

Lucille devoured the food like she had never eaten before. The fruit so fresh, the bread so moist, a perfect meal. While she was chewing her food she didn't have time to think about the impressing doom of reality. The fact was this; she may never see earth again because of an evil doing race that she had never even heard of. There was real magic out there that could erase your memory, allow you to travel to distant worlds, and save worlds from falling into darkness. Coughing on a seed, Lucille realized just how real all this was. Her troubles had followed her to this paradise, and now they were looming overhead like a shadow.

"The waves out there, they are so beautiful. They know exactly which way they are going, where to end up, which path to take. It's all laid out for them. Crash onto this beach. Listen Lucille,"

"No," she interrupted, "I don't think I can handle any more truth about what's going on, for today at least."

As her pleading eyes bored into his, it was all he could do but mutter, "Ok."

"Tell me about this island, tell me about yourself."

She was now looking at him smiling, encouraging him to open up.

"Well," he began, "I've lived on the mainland my whole life. Every summer me, Sora and Kairi would come to this island, and spend the whole day here. We play in the beach, have campfires, scavenge the island for different things to eat, we practice fighting, I used to always be able to beat Sora. Now... we fight together."

Lucille nodded and grabbed another fruit to eat, "Must be nice to be able to escape here every year."

"It is. It's heaven to me."

Riku was staring intensely at Lucille, and she had to look away, out into the ocean.

"I wish I had some place like this back home, as I grow older reality just keeps getting harder and harder to escape. There is too much going on, too many things in the way of leading a simple life, too much confusion, too much evil."

"I think that's why the heartless came to earth."

Lucille's head snapped back to Riku, "Heartless?"

"They were those black things. They are evil."

"Heartless, why are they called this?"

"They are bad in people's hearts manifested in a physical form."

"This can't be happening! How can that be?"  
"That's exactly why they have come to earth! How can someone fight an enemy that they believe cannot exist? Half the time they are fighting, they will not know what is going on. The human race is so naive how could they not fall into darkness?"

Spilling food that was in her lap, Lucille sprang up and looked Riku straight in the eyes, " I simply cannot handle this right now! Now of this is possible so how can it be real?!"

"But it is real Lucille! Why can't you let yourself see what is right in front of you? Yes, never in a million years would you expect something like this to happen it can! Oh Lucy don't do that." He finished as she began to cry.

She was sobbing loudly now, Kairi and Sora had finally looked up from their feast. Lucille was shaking madly, scrunching her curls to the top of her head.

"Riku..." Sora said warningly.

"Listen, all of you! You don't understand what this is like for me! I live in a world of science, and facts, and logic, and nothing in your world seems to be that way. I need time to get used to this, to understand that I cannot trust my own instincts anymore, THAT EVERYTHING I THOUGHT I KNEW IS A LIE!!!" She ended by screaming at the top of her lungs.

Kairi looked offended, Riku seemed frustrated, it was only Sora who looked at Lucille with genuine empathy in his eyes.

"Enough for today then." He announced loudly.

"What do you mean?" Kairi questioned.

Walking around the paopu tree and putting his arm around her shoulders, "Listen, we will just go swimming, relax, enjoy the sun. She doesn't need to know everything right this second. She can have at least one normal day at Destiny Island before we go scheming and plotting on what to do."

"I'm sorry," Riku said with his eyes glued onto the floor.

Wiping a tear from her eye Lucille mumbled, "It's fine."

"Ok!" Sora said shaking Lucille forcing her to laugh, "Who wants to go surfing?"

"Actually, I'm exhausted." Kairi said.

"Me too." Lucille agreed.

"We can set up a campsite. I will go get some wood for the fire. Kairi you go get the tent and sleeping bags. I will come help you soon. Riku and Lucille you clean up here."

Riku shook his head with an incredulous look on his face. Lucille sniffed which made Sora and Kairi run off to complete their chores all the faster. This left Riku and Lucille alone.

"I'm sorry again." Riku said, bowing his head.

Lucille shook her curls out of her face, even though they came right back, "It's ok, really. You just want to fill me in, which I appreciate."

"I am just so anxious to figure this out! I don't know if you feel this way but I think there is a lot going on here."

"Um... yeah." Lucille said sending them into nervous laughter.

"Lucille I think that is was fate that we met, and I just want you to know that I will do anything in my power to save Earth, to figure out what's going on, and protect you from any harm that may come your way."

Lucille was so taken aback it took her seconds to respond, "Thank you. I think that it was fate too."

They beamed at each other, and the moment turned almost romantic. They kept staring into each other's eyes, memorizing everything they saw there. It was like if they could just stay staring at each other the world would stop and nothing would matter. Suddenly Riku cleared his throat, and the moment was broken.

"Well you must be really tired."

"Yes, very tired. In fact I think I have already passed into unconsciousness and this is all a dream."

Riku put his arm around her shoulder and started walking toward the campsite that was on the beach shore a few feet down. Lucille let her body fall into his, allowing him to support some of her weight. Even as they walked off the boardwalk she could feel her eyes drooping. It seemed that in no time they arrived by the roaring fire Kairi and Sora had created.

"Is she asleep?!" Kairi asked from where she was sitting.

Standing up and walking over to meet them, "Sure looks like it! Why don't you just put her in the tent now?"

"Sure." Riku said carry Lucille into the tent.

Laying her down ever so gentle, Riku then brushed a curl off her face.

"Goodnight Lucille."

That was the last thing Lucille heard before dropping off into dreamland. Riku went back outside and joined Kairi and Sora around the fire. It was actually pretty warm for a fall night. The sky was black over head, littered with white specs.

"So Riku, don't you think Lucille looks like Sora?" Kairi asked as Riku sat down.

"Huh?"

"You know, they have the same round face, intense eyes… they both had the keyblade…"

"Yea… what do you think that could mean? Why would she have the keyblade?" Sora pondered, looking away from the fire.

Riku shook his head and let his hands which had been holding his head fall into his lap, " But that's just it isn't it. She didn't have _the_ keyblade, she had _another_ keyblade. Multiple keyblades! I mean I took the keyblade from you but you still had it. There are definitely are two key blades. But they do look alike Kairi. It's very strange."

Throwing a triumphant fist into the air, "Told you!" Kairi bragged.

"So what? Do you think we're related?"

" I don't know… it's possible." Riku said shifting again.

"I just get this feeling like I know her, like we've met before… it's weird, I can't explain it."

"Maybe she's your sister…" Kairi said letting her words hang in the air.

"Whoever she is, organization 13 is after her. We need to contact King Mickey." Riku said.

Sora stood up, "The bottle, where is it? The one that can send a message to King Mickey in no time at all."  
"It's back in your room. We can get it tomorrow morning. We should get some sleep." Kairi said getting the water bucket and throwing it on the fire.

"Kairi's right. We need to get some rest. Come on Sora." Riku got up and squeezed Sora's shoulders.

Riku had known Sora all his life and knew he was upset. Sora just looked so lost.

"We will figure this out, but not without sleep."

"You're right… tomorrow whenever we get up we will go back to the big island and talk to King Mickey."

Kairi lead the three of them into the tent, where they found Lucille lying on her back, arms stretched above her head.

"She looks comfortable." Kairi said lying down next to her.

Sora laid down next to her, and Riku next to him. Riku tried to go to sleep, but couldn't think straight knowing that Lucille was only two people away. Only after they'd met in person did he realize just how infatuated with her he'd become. She was physically perfect, and the fact she needed saved gave Riku purpose he longed for in life. He wasn't good with down time, he wanted to pay back the sins he'd committed. Some would say saving Kingdom Hearts and ultimately his friends would be enough… but not to Riku. He could never forgive himself. Finally Riku allowed his mind to wander like the ocean breeze, and drifted to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

"WHAT?! They escaped from EARTH?! How?!"

"M' Lady Demyx was unsuccessful. He couldn't beat them…"

"Demyx?! So organization 13 knows do they? Well I don't care! I mean seriously, Riku knows how they work! He can beat them! This is so absurd. If we hadn't somehow ended up in Canada I could have finished them myself! Oh Frolo this is not good."

"You admit it?"

"This is when you are supposed to lie to my face! You are such a twit. No matter. We will just need to observe them more to come up with a new plan! Before I am through I will kill Sora and Lucille. Riku maybe just for kicks."

"Yes Madam." Frolo said backing out of the throne room. How he hated being the bearer of bad news.

* * *

Riku slept like a baby, besides visions of Lucille floating in and out of his dreams. Everyone got up around the same time… late afternoon. They were all exhausted from intergalactic travel.

They were sitting in silence eating their lunch when Kairi exploded, "I can't believe this! There's two keyblade wielders!"

"We don't know that for a fact…" Sora trailed off when he saw the look on Lucille's face. Stuttering Sora got out, "Ss…. SsSorry Lucille."

Shaking her head and smiling, " No really, it's ok. I realized last night I must be more than just a human who lives on Earth, I must be connected to your world. It only makes sense. I just had to come to grips with the fact that everything I thought was reality probably isn't, it's only a small portion of it."

"Wow," Kairi said, " I never realized how it must be for you, letting go of things you believe truth. I'm sorry that I wasn't more sensitive."

Blushing, "Really it's fine."

Riku realized this could fall into an awkward silence decided to interrupt, "So… how bout we all go back to the big island. Sora, you and Kairi can contact King Mickey and ask him to come here, and I can debrief Lucille as to what Kingdom Hearts it, keyblades, everything."

"Sounds good!" Sora said and hopped up.

He grabbed Kairi's hand and whispered in her ear, "Race ya."

The two went flying down the beach giggling. There was an awkward moment between the two remaining.

"So…" Lucille offered.

"So…" Riku laughed, "I guess I will take you back to my house"

"Sounds good."

Riku lead the way down the beach, and then walked out onto the dock.

"Riku." Lucille called.

Riku turned around and looked at the worry on Lucille's face, "What is it?"

"I just get this feeling like I've been here before, I can almost remember it."

Riku hopped off the dock and walked over to Lucille and grabbed her hands, " Lucille, have you noticed you and Sora look alike?"

Lucille nodded her head, refusing to look into Riku eyes, she kept her gaze on the sand.

"It is my theory that somehow you and Sora are related… that would explain how you too hold the power to summon a keyblade."

Lucille's head snapped up, "But I didn't summon anything! All of the sudden the… keyblade was in my hand! I may be related to Sora, but accepting that I have some special power I can't as easily accept."

"We all have some power within us. You have the power to be unthinkably good, pure, caring. Other's have the power of evil…" Riku said trailing off letting go of Lucille's hands.

"I don't believe that. I believe we have a choice."

"Well, some choose to be good, other's evil." Long pause, "Well we should get going."

"Ok."

Riku turned around and walked a few paces in front of Lucille. She followed behind, wondering what he meant about the evil, he was acting so strange. He must be hiding something. Riku climbed into a boat, and held out a hand for Lucille to take. She took it and sat down. Riku began rowing the boat.

Looking over the side of the boat down into the water, "I just can't get over how beautiful everything is here! Look at that water! So clear! And the sky so blue! And the beaches so clean… it's amazing."

"It is." Riku said staring at Lucille, "Earth's not like this?"

"I'm sure at one time, but us humans do a pretty good job at screwing out planet up. It's pretty messy right now. We have so many people it's hard to keep the place clean. People are too busy as well, they don't have time to stop and just enjoy beauty like this!"

"Welcome to the Big Island!" Riku said as the island came into view.

A very metropolitan city came into view, filled with plenty of people bustling about, doing various jobs. The market street was visible, filled with shops and merchants selling their products. It was all very exciting, all the different venders out trying to sell you something or other. Riku helped Lucille off the boat and lead her into the streets. He enjoyed watching her face light up at all the different things. She paused for a long time at a scarf stand.

"Which one do you like the best?" Riku asked, leaning against the pole holding the stand up smirking.

"Really?!"

"Yea."

Lucille picked out a beautiful deep purple colored scarf with beaded details at the ends, "Thank you so much!"

Riku took a small wad of cash in his pocket and paid the vendor.

"This is so nice! Very good quality too." Lucille said as she wrapped the scarf around her neck.

Riku laughed and took Lucille's hand. Her heart rate shot up about 50 more beats a second.

"Come on!" Riku laughed and started to weave through the crowd.

Lucille literally laughed out loud. She would have never imagined herself in a crowded market place with a silver haired boy who was sweet enough to buy her presents. It was insane! But so wonderful at the same time. Lucille couldn't wait to become part of this beautiful world… maybe her parents could move here… Her mind was filled with insane thoughts, but for once she was truly happen in the here and now, she didn't need a distant dream of tomorrow, she was perfectly content right now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope everyone had a great thanksgiving! In my stories I like to include references to different songs and movies. In this section I included the lyrics to Valentine's Day by Linkin Park [in italics to show these aren't my words], off their new cd Minutes to Midnight. It's a really good record & you should go check it out if you haven't heard it. Hope you enjoy this next installment. R&R= Read and Review & get some Rest and Relaxation if you can in this busy holiday season!**

Demyx as filled with dread, hatred, and confusion. How was there two key blade wielders? It just didn't make sense. All he had been told was to watch over this girl, make sure no heartless bothered her, and that she didn't see him or any other living thing that wasn't from the planet Earth. Organization 13 was like many mob groups, maybe one person knows the whole truth, and all the lackeys are manipulated so the head hauncho guy's wants and wishes come true. But Demyx didn't like making decisions, loved chaos, and was a pretty decent fighter. It truly was a perfect fit.

As Demyx stumbled along the castle that Organization 13 called home, he wondered what was the real goal behind protecting this girl from reality. It all seemed so bizarre. After all she was just a girl? But that wasn't true and he knew it, she was the second key blade master.

"Ahaa!!!!!!" He exclaimed when he reached the throne room, "The prophecy, it's about Sora and this girl?"

The man a black rob, sitting on a porcelain white throne answered, "Lucille, and I believe so."

"Why didn't you tell me from the start?!"

"We weren't sure if this truly was the prophecy come to life, we wanted to make sure it was real, so as not to waste our best resources. Each member will now go and try to destroy her."

"That's not necessary. I will destroy her."

"Good. Now go."

Demyx left the room huffing and puffing. This way hopefully Riku would destroy Demyx. Truth was no one else was going to try to kill her, because it was strictly against Xeonheart's orders. Xeonheart was just tired of Demyx always being unable to finish a job. When you work for evil, there is no compassion.

* * *

"So this is my humble abode!" Riku said opening the door to his room and letting Lucille walk in first.

The walls were a dark blue, the floor was littered with clothes and books. His bed was up against the window, and at the foot of the bed was a desk. The desk was littered with drawings and scribbles. The desk immediately sucked Lucille in, and she started to gravitate toward it.

"What are all of these?" Lucille asked as she started sifting through the papers.

"Well," Riku said following her to the desk, "I have been working through some things and instead of keeping it in, I get all my emotions out, in any way I can."

Lucille picked up a piece of paper that was completely scribbled on, so that all it was, was black, "This?"

Riku darted his eyes to the floor and snatched it out of her hands, "They aren't all pretty, but I think it's important not to bottle yourself up. It's very therapeutic."

"Oh no I believe, I write myself." Lucille said picking up a poem.

"Really? You will have to show me sometime…" Riku finished and then sighed, "Of course you would find that one."

Lucille looked up from the paper, "You don't like this one?"

"No, actually it's my favorite. Can I read it to you myself?"

"Sure!" Lucille said handing the paper to Riku, and then went and sat on the bed.

Riku took a deep breath, "Ok here goes but just don't judge me by this, I mean it's not that great… _sigh_…"

"It's ok." Lucille said and gave Riku a look that showed that she already accept him exactly how he was.

Riku took one more deep breath, and then began:

_Valentine's Day_

_My insides all turned to ash, so slow,_

_and blew away as I collapsed, so cold._

_A black wind took them away, from sight._

_And now the darkness over day, that night._

_And the clouds above move closer,_

_looking so dissatisfied._

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing._

_I used to be my own protection, but not now._

_Cause my path has lost direction, somehow._

_A black wind took you away, from sight._

_And now the darkness over day, that night. _

_And the clouds above move closer,_

_looking so dissatisfied._

_And the ground below grew colder,_

_As they put you down inside._

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

_So I now you're gone, and I was wrong_

_I never knew what it was like to be alone… on a valentine's day._

Riku looked up from the paper, for the first time since he started reading. He looked at Lucille, as if waiting for her to say something along the lines like that was awful and such and such.

"That was amazing Riku. Truly, I mean I can feel your sense of desperation and confusion, and… disgust."

"Thank you" Riku said sitting down next to her, "I wrote it after… well you see…"

Riku then explained all about Kingdom Hearts, how he let his need to save Kairi ultimately harm her, and Sora, and once he realized this, he couldn't live with himself, he couldn't be Riku… he let himself be controlled by another identity, become someone new, until Organization and Xeonheart were destroyed. The whole time Lucille sat quietly, trying to take it all in. She would stop him every now and then to make sure she was understanding what he was saying.

"So you where is the completely dark world, where time had no meaning, and you had to constantly fight to retain consciousness?"

"Yes, when I was angry, or felt any other strong emotion, I found that it became easier to stay conscious, and remember who I was."

"Riku do you remember when you came to get me, I was having a nightmare?"

"Yes…. Why?"

"Well, that sounds like the nightmare I was having. I lost all sense of time, I was losing sense of myself even… until a voice came through… it said that I would be stuck in the shadow world unless I gave up, let myself forget and not care."

Riku sat down on his bed next to Lucille, and put an arm around her shoulders, "I'm not positive, but it sounds like Xeonheart was trying to lure you to the dark side. The dark side can seem rational, because manipulation is key to getting people to cross over."

"Why would Xeonheart want me to cross over? Riku I have a terrible feeling like we are missing a big part of the puzzle."

"I do too, that's why Kairi and Sora are contacting King Mickey. He gathered so much information traveling to the different worlds. I don't know…" Riku said standing up again, "What really bothers me is I thought organization 13 fell apart, I thought we destroyed them."

Lucille leaned back on her hands, "That's the thing about evil, it finds a way to keep coming back."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! I just realized how badly I split the story into chapters and I apologize. Thank you so much for reviewing me and adding me to alert lists and such. It means so much to me. I want to go into photojournalism, maybe just journalism, so the fact that people read my stuff and like it is really important to me. =]. Anyway… enough about me and back to the story!**

Riku who had been pacing the floor, stopped and stared at Lucille with awe on his face.

"What?" Lucille laughed nervously.

"Nothing, it's just… I never thought that I would be here again… it's amazing."

"Be where?" Lucille said sitting up and putting her hands on her knees.

"Nothing, Nothing," He crossed to the bed and grabbed her hands, "Come on let's go meet up with Kairi and Sora."

As they raced out of his room, a million thoughts were passing through their heads. Riku was shocked how infatuated he was with her, how desperately he wanted it to turn into something more. He was also scared, and probably always would be, that he would let himself be consumed with darkness again. He didn't want to lose the ones he loved, he didn't want to lose himself. He also was anxious to find out what King Mickey had to say, in order to get to the bottom of all this.

Lucille's head was spinning. All this new information, these new feelings towards Riku, and also a new sense of the truth. She was beginning to speculate that she held a bigger part in what was happening on earth. Also she was so fearful. Were the heartless taking over earth right now? If so what could she do to stop it? Could four people really save one planet?

The two ran hand in hand until they reached Sora's house. They ran up the stairs and knocked on Sora's door.

"Hello?" Riku called.

They heard the bed squeak, and then someone walking towards the door.

"Hi." Sora said opening the door.

His hair was tussled, and once they entered the room they could see a sly looking Kairi on the bed. She whipped her lips with the back of her hand. Lucille put two and two together. She smiled and moved to sit next to Kairi on the bed. Lucille winked at Kairi and Kairi just giggled. Riku stayed standing and just rolled his eyes. Sora plopped down into the chair at his desk.

"So what did King Mickey have to say?"

"Not much. He said he had to look something up… and that he would get back to us tomorrow. Oh he did say that he thinks that organization 13 is back in action, and so is the evil queen, but they aren't working together."

"Well at least we know we didn't finish them off… hopefully all it will take is one more fight." Riku said beginning to pace.

"Riku why can't you ever just relax?" Kairi teased.

"He has too many thoughts going on in there." Lucille offered.

He gave her an exhausted smile, and she in turn gave him a sarcastic your welcome smile. Sora caught this exchange, and laughed.

"Well in our down time, why don't we head down to the beach and practice some moves? If there is going to be a last fight we should be ready. We can also see if Lucille can really summon her own keyblade." Sora said getting up.

So they all ate a quick lunch at Sora's house, then headed back to their island.

"Hey Riku why don't you and Kairi fight? I want to show Lucille the ways of the keyblade."

"Sure, if Kairi's up to the challenge." He laughed.

"Oh Riku you better watch out, I have some new moves!"

They ran off down the beach, dueling as they went. Riku's sword still put the fear of God in Lucille.

"Riku's sword is so scary!" Lucille said making conversation.

"Yeah, but wait till you see the keyblade up close and personal."

And then out of nowhere, the keyblade appeared in Sora's hand.

"Look at this… it can seal and unlock the very heart of a entire world."

"The sword that I had in my hand looked similar, but the handle was smaller, and a weird purplish blue color."

"Call it."

"How?"

"Just will it, just think… I want the keyblade. Try. And if this one ends up in your hand then you just have hidden fighting talents. But if an entirely new keyblade appears, we know that you are a keyblade wielder too."

"Ok…" Lucille said apprehensively.

She used all of her imagination, and thought only of the keyblade, well not of Sora's but of a keyblade. To her surprise, she managed to summon it. There stood Sora, with his keyblade, and Lucille had one all to herself. They were almost identical, but Lucille's was thinner in the blade and the handle, and the handle was purple in color.

"Wow." Sora said, dumbly staring at it.

"So this is my personal keyblade! Wow is right. Sora, I think that we have to be related or something…"

Sora just shook his head, "Man, I guess. This just blows my mind! How old are you by the way?"

"16."

"Me too! Birthday?"

"February 23rd."

"Same."

"Sora! We might be twins!"

"How sweet would that be?! Wait pause! If we are twins why do u live on earth?! That's a long way for twins to be separated."

"I don't know, one thing that I have learned is that anything is possible. I mean hello! I am a keyblade wielder!"

"Ready to start practicing your skills?!"

Sora charged at Lucille, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. At the last second she raised her blade in defense, managing to through Sora off her. She was thrown off balance, and was unable to retaliate. Before she knew it Sora was charging from her back. She spun around just in time to block his advance.

"Not bad. But let's see if you can do more than just defend."

They worked for about an hour, Sora madly trying to hit Lucille, but she was a natural pro at defense. Offensively, she was quite lacking. She lacked the proper aim and strength to be deadly. Sora demonstrated how he normally thrusted with great speed and strength, but it was beyond her. They were still practicing when Riku and Kairi came back to them.

"Go Lucille GO!" Kairi shouted and cheered.

Riku put his blade over his shoulder, looking slyly, "Ha, I'd like a try."

Lucille's head snapped to the source of his voice, and when she saw that blade on his shoulder, she gulped so loudly that Sora looked over too.

"Please! That sword is no match for a keyblade! Go ahead Lucille you're ready."

Sora backed away and let Riku step in front of Lucille. Lucille who had been ready to attack and sprung straight up, keyblade hanging lose at her side. She gulped again. Riku was smiling, thinking that she was just as excited as he was. When he brought down his sword to a fighting position in front of his body, and saw that her keyblade was shaking badly in her hand, his smile vanished.

"Lucille's what's wrong?"

"That sword! It could bring down a whole army! Just look at it! It could slice me in two like I was butter!"

Riku rolled his eyes, "Yes but do you really think I would let anything happen to you? I do have control of my impressive strength I promise you."

He noted that her hand had stopped shaking, but he still saw the worry on her face.

He threw his arms out wide and said, "Look you can take the first jab! Come on it's ok!"

Lucille swallowed hard one more time, then took her keyblade in both hands. She got back into a fighting stance, and then took a deep breath.

"Now that's what I'm talking bout!" Riku joked, and got into a more stable position.

Lucille used all of her new knowledge and with all her weight thrusted her blade towards Riku. In one swift motion he brought down his sword and knocked her keyblade away with such a force, it was knocked out of her hands.

Lucille stood exactly where she was, as if in shock, then sprung into furry.

"Oh no you didn't!" She rolled on the ground and pick up her blade and then sprung up behind Riku.

This time she didn't put all her weight into it, a came down on Riku from the side. Riku twirled and blocked the advance, but the smirk was whipped from his face.

"Yeah, what else you got?"

The two dueled it out, Riku charging at Lucille then she would charge right back. Finally Lucille began panting, she was exhausted from trying to beat Riku.

"Alright I give up!"

Sora and Kairi who were patiently watching on the sideline clapped as if they were watching a professional match.

Riku turned and bowed, "Thank you thank you!"

Lucille dropped her keyblade and charged at Riku. She knocked the wind from him, and him to the ground.

"Ugh!" Riku said, then laughed.

Lucille rolled off Riku and got up, "Not so tough now!"

She ran back to her keyblade and picked it up.

"Hey Sora, I mean you summon the keyblade so how do you make it go away?"

"Same way you got it, just think store the keyblade."

"Now do you know where your keyblade is when you aren't using it?"

"Not a clue. Guys ready for dinner?"

"I'm starving." Riku, Lucille, and Kairi all said at the same time.

Giggles erupted from everyone. Today had been a good day.

* * *

"What?!"

"Organization had an encounter with them, but Demyx let them escape."

"Are you sure?" The evil queen asked of her servant.

"Positive."

"Well it seems we have some matters to attend to with Organization 13. To let them escape, they know they are going to Destiny islands contacting the King as we speak? This is not good for anyone! That blasted group is nothing but trouble."

"Should I contact them?"

"No. We will go see them ourselves. They deserve to see my rage in the flesh. Every minute they let Lucille live, Earth slips further away from being able to be taken over."

Frolo was sick of these games. He hoped that when they went to see Organization 13, that they might be recruiting, and he could switch allegiances.


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone woke up early, eat a quick breakfast, and head to the island. They were all skipping school, but they saw it as necessary in order to preserve the order in the universe. They took the magic bottle the used to communicate with King Mickey with them, since he was supposed to be contacting them today. The four of them practice battling, sharing their best methods. At lunch time, Riku and Sora went off to find some fresh water, which left Lucille and Kairi alone to talk.

"Can I be honest with you?" Kairi asked.

"Sure! What's up?"

"Well, I'm just really glad you showed up. There's always been this unspoken… if not awkwardness… then sadness. See Riku had a crush on me when this all began, but not really on me just the idea of me. You know what I mean?"

"Totally." Lucille said, trying not to let her annoyance that Riku liked Kairi show.

"I mean, I see the way you two are, and well it just reminds me of how me and Sora used to be before we admitted we cared for each other more than friends. I guess I'm just really glad that you are here. It just feels right."

"Thanks. I know what you mean, this just has an eerie feeling of perfection, I don't know! Almost déjà."

"I know! I really can't wait till King Mickey answers us. He knows so much."

"Me too. I really want to know is if me and Sora are really twins!"

"What?!"

"Yeah we have the same birthday!"

"That would be so cool!"

"How old are you by the way?"

"Oh I'm only 15. See that's another reason Riku and me would have never worked. He's 17, and he mature for his age. It would have never worked."

Lucille faked a smile and took a huge bite of bread. Kairi was a sweet girl, but at times a little clueless. Lucille was very relieved when she saw the boys coming back with two jugs full of water.

"Let there be water!" Sora joked and set his down.

Riku shook his head and set his jug down next to Sora's. Lucille swallowed the last bit of bread, and smiled. Her and Riku really did click. It was really refreshing.

"King Mickey said late afternoon, so I expect him to contact in an hour or so."

"Alright," Sora said in between mouth fills, "Lucille, tell us about Earth."

Lucille smiled, she told them all about music, books, tv, family, high school, college, the way work was set up, how there was not fighting, how there was guns. They stopped her every now and then to ask question. Riku was the most eager to understand everything he could about her world. It made Lucille very happy how eager he was to learn about her.

"It's hard to sum up an entire world! But I tried."

"Yes that's all that matters." Kairi said and smiled.

"Oh my gosh the bottles glowing!!" Sora said jumping up and grabbing the bottle.

Riku and Kairi got up, so Lucille followed suit. They all crowed around Sora, who was pulling a piece of parchment out of the paper. Sora read the letter aloud:

Dear Sora and Gang,

I hope you all are ready for a fight, because the ultimate battle is about to be wagged on Earth. Earth is not a world generally thought of, because it is so different from all of the others world out there. None the less, it is still a world that has a heart. You see the heartless are taking over now because the battle for Earth's heart isn't going well.

Organization 13 must have found the prophecy. Before I tell you the prophecy, I must tell you what it means. You see, Sora, Lucille is your twin sister. In fact, you all knew her, up till the age of 12. When you and Lucille were 12, your powers of the keyblade started to emerge, and Organization became fearful of your power. As I'm sure you have figured out, Lucille and Sora are both keyblade wielders. So because they feared these keyblade wielders, they kidnapped Lucille and banished her to Earth. They erased Lucille's memory of Destiny Islands completely, and implanted false memories of her early life on Earth. For everyone else who knew Lucille, it was as if she never existed. That is why Riku doesn't remember sharing a paopu with her.

Now there's not much you can do to change the past, so focus on the future. Now you remember who you are, you have the power to defeat Organization 13 and ride Earth of the darkness. The Queen is still out there, but she's not as powerful as she once was. Remember to always stay together, and never let the light go out.

I obtained this information from my journey into the darkness yesterday. I urge you to not use the darkness, even though it may seem to be a way to beat them, it is a most dangerous path, that is the one most easily to lose your way from. Your course of action should be to gather strength for a week or so, and then return to Earth when you are ready to battle Organization 13, and journey into Kingdom Hearts. Here is the prophecy, and please if you have other questions write back.

King Mickey

_There will be two; born in light, the pureness of the universe, a place where darkness can never reach. The only way the darkness can reach such a good place, is if Kingdom Hearts becomes consumed with evil. If this is so, then the darkness can reach the innocent place. And if the darkness reaches the light, then the two will separate, tormented by ignorance of their greatness, their destiny, and most importantly, each other. The stronger of the two will retain some memory, and the light can burn on, no matter how dimly. The weaker of the two will fall into darkness, being cast into the cruelest part of the galaxies. Light rays can hardly reach such a remote place. The only way out is to step through the darkness, and not let the light go out._


	16. Chapter 16

There was silence while Sora read the letter, and afterward for a good amount of time. No one was quite sure what to say. It was so devastating to know that Lucille had been completely whipped from their memories. Lucille felt sick. So she had false memories for most of her life?! Kairi sat down, and played with sand. Sora started to pace around them, and Riku was rereading the letter. Lucille stood immobile, tears welling in her eyes. She just felt wronged, somehow she felt like no one cared about her. Sora who just paced by Lucille noticed that she had just brushed a tear from her face. He walked back to her, and threw his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." Sora whispered, and patted her back.

Lucille lost it, and started bawling into Sora's chest. Kairi got up and patted Lucille's shoulder.

"Lucille… like King Mickey said, at least we're together again!"

Lucille emerged from Sora's chest and sniffed. She smiled at Kairi.

"Come here!" Kairi said.

Lucille switched from Sora's embrace to Kairi's. Riku was still reading the letter. Sora walked over to him and put his hand of his shoulder.

"Are you okay Riku?"

"That's how I was able to see her in my dreams. We shared a paopu and even though we were erased from each other's memories that couldn't keep us apart."

He said it in a whisper, almost in a daze.

"Riku, it's ok."

"How could I forget her though?"

"Riku, it's amazing that you were able to contact her, to remember her on your own!"

"But I don't remember her! I mean we can't get back those 12 years."

"You're right, but you have to look on the positive side, we must move on!"

Riku shook his head, "We've got to get those bastards back."

"I agree a hundred percent."

Kairi and Lucille had ended their embrace, and had both walked over to the boys. Sora walked up to Kairi, and gave her a huge. Lucille walked up to Riku, who still wouldn't look at her.

"Hi." Lucille said, tears still stained on her face.

Riku let out an amused sigh, and finally looked up into her eyes, "Hi."

Lucille's eyes started to tear up again, which made Riku finally snap and he embraced her as tight as he could. No words were said, they just stood hugging until Kairi spoke.

"We should get back. It's almost dinner time."

Riku finally loosened his hold, and smiled down at Lucille. She could see his eyes were glistening too, and smiled back at him. They broke apart, but they held hands as they walked to the dock.

* * *

"So you decided that you could handle the brats, but let me get this right, YOU LET THEM GO?"

The queen was at the head quarters of Organization 13, letting off her steam. She was sick of not being seen as the baddest villain out there.

"You have no idea why we seek to kill them."

"Of course I do! The keyblade wielder is the ultimate warrior of the light side! The darkness couldn't hope to take over if they are alive and well."

Xeonheart stepped down off his thrown, and crossed in front of the Queen.

"You are a fool if that is what you think."

The queen was taken aback. There was more?

Xeonheart shook his head, and then snapped his fingers. Four other figures clad in black stepped out of the shadows. They began circling the queen and Xeonheart.

"There was a prophecy, long ago, and if it is fulfilled, no one attempts to conquer Kingdom Hearts will be successful. You cannot simply kill them, we have to convince the girl, Lucille over to our side. Then Kingdom Hearts will be vulnerable and we will be able to take it back to the darkness! Earth is the perfect world where we can open to portal to Kingdom Hearts, because there is already so much corruption there."

"I… well… Frolo!"

"I will think that you will be finding yourself quite handicapped these days Madam," Frolo said, stepping over to Xeonheart's said, "If you find you are in need of more men, I would like to join you."

"Organization is always looking for more players. Now would you like my men to do the honors or yourself?"

"I want to see my new group in action."

Xeonheart gave an evil grin and then barked, "Kill her!"

The queen willed herself into the dark realm, completely forgetting Organization 13 was only more strong inside the darkness. They had followed her there so fast, she had no time to formulate a plan. There was black mist everywhere, and the dark ground was hardly visible. The four members started throwing black columns of fire at her, and she merely ducked down. One extremely bulking member stalked up to her, and grabbed her by the throat.

"Goodbye your majesty."

A loud thud was heard as the queens head dropped to the ground. He had squeezed her neck so tightly, her head popped off like a doll. The other three laughed, and then went back to headquarters. The one that had killed the queen walked over to the head and pick it up before going back.

"Here you go Xeonheart, proof." He said as he dropped the head on the floor.

Frolo's eyes lit up, and then said, "Where do I sign?"

* * *

"Do you think that we should tell our mom who you are?" Sora said the next afternoon as he and Lucille were practicing.

"I don't know, does she know about, well any of this?"

Sora's head dropped, and he relaxed his stance, "No."

"Then how could she believe us!" Lucille said jabbing her keyblade at Sora.

"UGH!" Sora said throwing his keyblade on the ground, "I just, it's not fair!"

Lucille stood up straight, and sighed, "I know, that's why we are going to train as hard as we can, then go to Earth and confront those pigs."

Riku and Kairi were only a few feet down the beach, practicing as well. Sora wanted to spend the most time with Lucille because fighting with a keyblade was different that just fighting with a sword. There were different strategies involved. They worked almost desperately until lunch time. During lunch there was a little chatter, but mostly they were all preparing themselves for battle.

The next few days passed very uneventful, they just kept practicing like crazy. It was Friday, and they decided they were going to relax over the weekend, no practicing, and aim to leave next Thursday very early. Riku and Sora were fighting, and Kairi and Lucille were. Lucille had gotten a lot better, she could easily defeat Kairi.

"Man! It's not fair! Being a keyblade wielder gives you an unfair advantage!" Kairi joked after being beaten three times in a row.

"Well, you know." Lucille said whipping away sweat from her brow. She noticed a black cloud down on the beach. "What's that?"

"Sora!" Kairi yelled.

The boys who had been engaging in a fierce battle stopped and looked at the girls.

"What?" Sora said impatiently.

"What's that?!" Kairi said pointing at the cloud that was coming ever so slowly closer.

"Someone's traveled through the darkness here. I bet you it's someone from Organization 13." Riku said holding his sword tightly.

Lucille grabbed her keyblade, "Alright so this is like a pop quiz! Come on we can beat this guy!"

"Lucille, listen to me. If he goes into the dark world, you can't follow ok?" Riku said walking in front of her.

Sora and Kairi were making up the front ranks, getting ready to meet whoever was in the cloud.

"Why?"

"Just please,"

"Riku if he goes there I'm going to follow them. I have to show them what a mistake they made in messing with me."

"You don't understand…"

"It's Demyx!" Sora yelled back.

Lucille snapped to look at Demyx. Riku shook his head and flanked to Sora's right. Lucille went to Kairi's side.

"Well look who it is!" Demyx taunted as he came closer, "You all look cute with your little swords!"

Sora sprung into action, closing the space between them and Demyx. Riku waited to see if Sora need backup. Kairi raced forward too. Demyx wanted to get to Lucille, so he pushed Sora as hard as he could to the ground. Sora was thrown off balance, and Kairi charged in without warning. She managed to get in one hit before Demyx threw Kairi about 15 feet down the beach.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled and raced after her.

"And then there was two."

Riku held his sword high above him, almost like a baseball bat. He slashed down with all his might. Demyx barely blocked it, but managed to attack Riku back, knocking him off balance enough so he would fall back. Demyx leaped so he was in front of Lucille.

"Hi ya toots."

Lucille yelled and swung her keyblade at Demyx. It hit him in the shoulder, and he stopped smiling. Riku had regained his balance, and was coming at Demyx from the back. Demyx heard him coming, so he vanished into a black cloud. This time Lucille was ready, and charged into the cloud after him.

"NO!!" Riku shouted and summoned his own dark cloud and went into the darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

**My christmas present to the readers, two new chapters!! Please read and review!!! **

Nothing. There was nothing but black darkness. Lucille was starting to lose all sense of everything, when she heard the distant sound of swords clashing together. She used all of her strength to focus on this sound. Suddenly her senses came back, and she could see she was laying on a black floor, and Riku and Demyx were fiercely fighting a few feet away. Lucille thought of her keyblade, and she could feel it's weight in her hand, even though she couldn't see it. She managed to stand up just in time to see Riku slash Demyx across the chest with his sword. Demyx's face froze in horror.

"Oh no…" He said and then collapsed, dead on the floor.

Riku looked down at the body with disgust, "Lucille!" He screamed.

Lucille ran up to him, "I'm right here."

Riku didn't say anything, he didn't even smile, he just grabbed her with one arm, and then transported back to Destiny Island. It was dark for a few seconds, then the dark cloud around them dissipated and Destiny Islands came back into view.

"There you are!" Sora said.

He had his arm around Kairi, supporting her so that she could stand up. Riku threw his sword down onto the sand.

"Damn it Lucille!"

"What! It worked out fine!"

"If I hadn't been there Demyx would have killed you! You were standing there lifeless and he was about to slash your head off when I came in."

"What?!"

"Until you can master the darkness it paralyses you."

"Well you could have told me that before!"

"I tried Lucille! Shit!" He said whipping his hand through his hair.

Lucille put her keyblade away and muttered, "I'm sorry."

"Now we are all a little bit stressed, let's just…" Kairi tired.

"Yeah I'm stressed! Lucille was almost killed!"

"Riku! Calm down!" Kairi shouted back.

"I'm ready to go back to the house." Lucille said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Ok… let's go." Sora said turning himself and Kairi around towards the dock.

Lucille stomped by Riku, who as she walked past grabbed her hand.

"Lucille," he said every so softly, drawing her close, "I'm sorry… it was just awful. Seriously one more second and you wouldn't be here right now."

"I didn't know… how do you cope with the darkness?"

Riku started walking towards the dock, Lucille's hand still in his, so he pulled her along, "Lucille I will not teach you. Please just don't go there."

"Why? Why do you get to decide what is right for me?" Lucille said yanking her hand out of Riku's.

Riku squeezed his eyes shut, "Please Lucille."

"No. I am not a damsel in distress. Kairi might be ok with that but I'm not. I want to stand on my own two feet. I want you to know that I am strong, and I don't need you to save me."

Riku sighed and rolled his eyes, "Sometimes to be strong is to admit you need help."

"You know what I mean!" Lucille said as she started walking toward the dock.

The both reached the boat, and climbed in after Sora and Kairi. They were both angry. Riku was mad she wouldn't just trust his judgment, and Lucille was mad Riku was making up her mind for her. Dinner wasn't the most festive of events. Lucille went straight to bed after dinner. She was staying at Sora's house as a foreign exchange student, or at least that's what they told their mom. It was night, and Lucille was just fuming in her room, trying to read. Suddenly she heard a tapping at her window.

She sat up and looked out the window. There was Riku, throwing rocks at her window. Lucille shook her head and opened the window.

"What are you doing?" She whispered down.

"Please come down." Riku said with a pleading look in his eye.

Lucille shook her head, with an exasperated smile on her face, "Fine. Be right down."

She threw on shoes, and grabbed the purple scarf Riku had bought her and wrapped it around her neck. She opened the door as quietly as she could, and snuck down the stairs. When she opened the front door, Riku was waiting for her with a single daisy.

"I'm sorry."

Lucille sighed and took the flower from Riku, "Oh Riku."

"I was wondering if you would go for a walk with me… on the beach?"

"Sure."

He held out his hand, and Lucille took it. They walked in silence until they reach the dock. Riku helped Lucille into the boat, and rowed them to their island. He helped her out of the boat, and then they walked hand in hand up to the paopu tree.

They were standing under the tree, facing each other, when Riku finally began, "Lucille, I always knew that somehow we were connected, even in the dream. Really it was the only way that it made any sense. Knowing that we shared a paopu fruit, it explains a lot. And just think, if you hadn't been erased from my memory, I wouldn't have liked Kairi and I wouldn't have had to go over to the dark side. It's just aggravating that our past was taken from us."

Lucille nodded in agreement, wanting him to continue.

"You see, the dark world is a place where evil lives. It's dangerous, and if you spend too much time there, you can transform into something you never dreamed yourself becoming. It happened to me. Every day I am ashamed of what I let myself become because of that place. And you're right, you can make your own decisions, I just really urge you to stay away from that place. I am so afraid that if I am not careful, I might slip back into who I was in that evil place, and with you here it's so much easier to see that won't happen. Because I have you, I have something to care about, to keep me in perspective." Riku took both her hands in his, and stroked the back of her hands, "Almost losing you, I… I couldn't even bear the _thought_."

There were tears building up in Lucille's eyes. She really hated the fact she was so emotional, and so quick to tears. She wanted to say something, anything, but words wouldn't come to her.

"I know you must think I'm some controlling freak, but really just want you to be safe. Lucille I couldn't imagine what I would do without you."

And then she was betrayed, a tear fell down her cheek. Riku let go of one hand and brushed the tear away.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because…" Lucille said through tears and a smile, "I feel the same way. Sometimes this all is just too much, I just want to go back to Earth and forget, but then when I think of you, I am reassured. When I am with you, I am just so calm, because I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me. And there's also……those damn butterflies."

"Oh Lucille." Riku said cupping her face in both of his hands.

Lucille closed her eyes in anticipation for what was coming. And they shared their first kiss. It lasted forever, and ended so soon.

"It's getting late." Lucille noted.

"I guess I better get you back home."

"Not just yet…" Lucille said leaning in for another kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok, I had to add the part about the scavenger hunt because of the scavenger hunt in the first game when you have to find that crap. I know that without the guide book I couldn't have found them. ; ]. Enjoy!!**

Lucille snuck back in an hour or so later. As she climbed the stairs, she saw there was someone waiting for her at the top of the stair.

"I know that face." Sora said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Lucille said blushing madly.

"Where'd you get that daisy then?" Sora laughed.

"Shut up!" Lucille said punching him in the arm.

Sora laughed, "I'm happy for you sis."  
"Thanks. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Lucille tried to collect her thoughts, because they kept wandering back to Riku, "How did you know that Kairi was the one?"

"That is something that cannot even be described with words. It just feels right, and those butterflies only keep getting worse."

Lucille smiled, "Thanks Sora."

"Now get to sleep. We have some hard core games tomorrow."

"Night Sora."

"Night Lucille."

They both walked back to their rooms. Lucille couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

"He's dead, you're sure?"

"Yes Xeonheart, he almost killed Lucille but Riku got him just in time."

"Good. Now we just have to wait till they come to Earth. It won't be long. As soon as we can get her to go back into the darkness, we've won. No one can withstand my powers."

Xeonheart laughed, then ordered everyone out of the throne room.

* * *

"Now the goal of this game is to see how many fish you can catch in five minutes. The record, is an unbelievable 20 set by yours truly. Through the fish into this basket here. Ok, ready… set go!" Kairi yelled from the shore.

Riku, Sora and Lucille were all knee deep in the water, ready to catch a fish. Sora and Riku weren't having any luck. Madness ensued when Lucille spotted a fish, but refused to touch it, but also refused any one else to get it.

After many splashes and false catches, Sora ended up with 6 fish, the most out of everyone. They ended up sending two back, needing only four for their lunches. The rest of the day was filled with just as silly games, everyone was happy to just relax, and not worry about the heartless or anything.

Riku and Lucille held hands at every opportunity, and Sora gave Lucille a lot of smirks. The third time Lucille finally broke down and slapped Sora.

Chuckling, "What was that about?"

"Nothing!"

Riku smiled and tickled Lucille, "Alright then let's get back to the scavenger hunt! Three coconuts, one rope, one cloth, drinking water, three fish, two mushrooms… oddly familiar..."

And they were off. They continued playing silly games until the sun started to set. They all went to the paopu tree and sat down.

"What happens once we defeat these evil people?" Kairi asked, nuzzling her head into Sora's chest.

"Lucille will get to see how boring Destiny Islands really is, and why we all wanted to get off this little island." Riku joked putting his arm around her.

"Ha I think I have had enough adventure for a life time." Sora said putting his head on top of Kairi's.

"Me too." Lucille said wrapping her arms around Riku.

"Actually, not to sound weird but it will be nice to get back in school."

"SORA?!" Riku and Kairi joked.

They all stated laughing so hard, they started to cry. The sky in front of them was various shades of reds and oranges, and there couldn't have been a more beautiful sight.

* * *

That night Riku couldn't sleep. He just kept thinking about the prophecy, about the words, _the only way out is to step through the darkness, and not let the light go out. _Riku was so upset over what they could mean, he stole the glass bottle in Sora's room to contact King Mickey. He scribbled a quick note, hoping the King would be up late like he normally was. Riku paced around the front of Sora's house waiting for a reply. Suddenly the bottle grew warm and then a note appeared.

Riku,

You were right to think that Lucille's power is darker than Sora's. You see at first Lucille's powers were much less than Sora's, but now they are growing. She is destined to be able to master the dark side, but retain the pureness inside her. Riku you of all people know how hard a task this is, and it takes another strong soul to guide someone through the darkness. I believe that organization 13 will lure Lucille to the darkness, and they are banking on the fact that the darkness is a power those pure of heart cannot withstand.

Riku, I cannot stress enough the importance that Lucille does not become consumed with the darkness. This important task I bestow upon you. I only do so because Riku, you are strong enough to withstand darkness! Use Lucille's light to strengthen you so you in turn can strengthen her. Leave soon, possibly Friday? That gives you five days to prepare.

King Mickey

Riku read the note, reread the note, then shredded it into tiny pieces. He wrote a note, saying merely thank you for the heads up. Riku didn't want to let anyone know, it would only worry them. And King Mickey was right, he could withstand the darkness. If he lost Lucille there he wouldn't know what to do with himself. He quietly let himself back into Sora's house, and snuck back into Sora's room to put the bottle back. Before he left the house, he snuck into Lucille's room. He peaked his head into her room. She was laying on her stomach, and he could only see a sliver of her face. The little of her face that was exposed was covered with her dark curls. Riku breathed in deep, then turned to go.

"Riku…"

Riku snapped around. Lucille had rolled onto her back, but she was still fast asleep.

"Riku, help me."

Lucille was thrashing about in her sleep, breathing heavy. Riku made his way to Lucille's bed, and watched her squirm around for another second, then he put a soothing hand on her forehead.

"I will save you Lucille," he whispered.

Riku wondered what nightmare was haunting her tonight. If it was a normal dream or if it was a unconscious trip to the darkness.

"It's ok Lucille," he said stroking her face and arm, "You're ok."

She stopped thrashing around with the comfort of his touch. Riku hoped this was just a nightmare. She seemed to be calming down.

"Goodnight Lucille." Riku said and then took his leave.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sooooo sorry that there has been such a time gap between updates. =[. I admit I'm a failure. I am going to try my hardest to have the next part up by next week. Winter kills my creativity, I apologize again. Please enjoy!!! And feel free to leave mean, nasty comments if it will make you feel better. **

The week went by really fast. Everyone was very serious, trying to get in as much practical practice as they could. They knew that if they screwed this fight up, someone might get hurt, or worse. And if they didn't defeat organization 13, there would be a lot more battles to fight. Even though everyone had their game faces on, the four of them still found ways to enjoy themselves. Everyone told Lucille how life on Destiny Island worked. They had schools and jobs and life just like on earth, except on a much more intimate, smaller scale. Lucille amazed everyone with Earth's diversity. Lucille was really hoping that they defeated the heartless and evils on Earth, but then she wanted to live on Destiny Islands. Lucille's love for Destiny Islands wasn't the only love growing. At night, Lucille and Riku would sneak away for an hour at least, just to sit under the stars together. Sora and Kairi accepted this new relationship gladly, both so happy to see Riku finally to have another to share himself with.

"You guys ready to go?" Lucille asked the gang.

It was Friday morning, early morning, and Lucille was very anxious to get to Earth. It was a long flight there.

"Yea, let's get into the gummi ship." Sora said.

Kairi gave a huge yawn, then climbed into the ship. Lucille and Riku got in as well, Sora climbed into the cockpit. Everyone but Sora fell asleep in the gummi ship. The trip seemed longer than the trip to destiny islands for Lucille. Lucille slept, but mainly she looked out the window and replayed battles scenarios in her head. She knew that this could possibly be the most dangerous thing to ever happen to her in life. She was so glad that she had these three amazing people in her life to support her. Her eyelids started getting heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"So they are almost here. Get ready for a fight. Two key blade wielders, one with the hidden power of conquering the darkness, and there's Riku," Xeonheart warned his fellow members, "Just remember, lure her into the darkness. Preferably after you have finished the others off. I will be waiting in the darkness for her arrival. They will be here by early Saturday. Prepare men, prepare."

* * *

The next time Lucille opened her eyes, the ship had landed in the wooded area in her neighborhood. It was so strange that the first twelve years of her life were a lie! It was overwhelming. Lucille had a feeling that it would take months after this for all the facts to truly settle in. Lucille looked at the seat next to her, Kairi was sound asleep. Lucille climbed out the gummi ship to see Riku and Sora sitting by a fire. It was then Lucille noticed it was dark outside.

"Hey boys."

"Hi." Riku said and poked at the fire.

"So Lucille Riku tells me that if all this gets settled alright, you want to live with us, on Destiny Islands."

Lucille flushed and sat down on a log across from them, "Well yeah, if that's ok."

"Of course! How could it not be. I am just so glad that you are willing to move away from earth."

"All my memories, they're false. I don't want to live a lie anymore."

Riku smiled and got up and sat next to Lucille, putting his arm around her, "Good. You don't have to."

Lucille nuzzled her head in Riku's chest, "So do you think that we can beat organization 13?"

"Yeah," Riku said assuredly.

"Do you two think I should wake Kairi up? I mean we don't really need to wait till morning. We can start seeking those heartless now!"

"How are we going to find the heartless?" Lucille questioned.

"Well I figure they will be guarding your house, just in case you came back, so why don't we start there?"

"Sounds perfect to me," Riku started, "And yea, why don't you wake Kairi up."

Sora got up and walked over to the tent.

As he was climbing in Riku spoke ever so softly to Lucille, "To be honest, this battle is going to be close. A lot of it depends on you Lucille. Stay out of the darkness and hopefully Organization 13 will come to us."

Lucille nodded and hugged Riku, "I am nervous but at the same time I can feel myself getting angry, I just keep thinking about my anger and it gets bigger."

Riku gulped and said, "You have to be level headed Lucille. The darkness feeds on anger."

He didn't mention how anger would also make her stronger in the darkness, if she could harness the power, she might just be the most powerful being in the darkness. This power, this absolute power could also send her over the edge, and force her to become darkness herself. Sora reappeared from the tent, holding Kairi's hand, who was yawning.

"Good morning… or evening. Ready to kick some heartless butt?!"

"Yeah!" Lucille said very enthusiastically.

Everyone laughed and then they all sat around the fire, getting something to eat. They all got a bite to eat, chatting lightly. They also talked about some battle strategies. They packed up camp, and headed out of the woods to Lucille's house. Running stealthily through the woods, weapons out. The moon light shined down through the trees. Lucille's curls were bouncing in her face. She could feel her heart pounding, she felt everything building to this one meeting. This was going to settle the battle for earth, one way or another.


End file.
